lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Introducing Detective Jim Barnett III
is the seventeenth episode of Lupin the Third Part 5. It aired on August 1, 2018. Official Synopsis "I want you to find out who killed my husband." Three years ago, someone shot Count Maupassant to death. His widow, Isabelle, summons Lupin to her home, with her requesting he investigate her case. There are three suspects, and then... more murders. Along with the old castle being locked down. "I'm Jim Barnett. A detective, hired by the countess." Get a good look at the once time appearance of Detective Lupin! Notes *Lupin wears a green jacket in this episode. *Jim Barnett was an alias of Arsène Lupin when he was acting as a detective in the novel "The Barnett & Co. Agency". *The plotline is loosely based on The Great Detectives Take to the Sky where three people are sent to a location. The difference being instead of three detectives, they are three suspects. *Despite what the profile says on The Girl in the Twin Towers, his name is just listed as Lupin III with no first name. *Also in Lupin's profile, the loaded gallery lists as Jesaistout. This is a reference towards the Je sais tout, a French science magazine that featured some of the original versions of Arsène Lupin novellas. *One of the photos that the Countess gives to Lupin regarding his failures to steal the ring, references the outfit that he wears when running away from the spotlight that has appeared in the Pilot Film, Lupin the Third Part I and The Castle of Cagliostro among others. *Lupin glances at the TAF Journal that featured Phillipe Maupassant on the cover. The name is a reference to Telecom Animation Film who are sometimes credited as TAF. *Lupin reads a book that has some clippings of his Green Jacket adventures including: **Lupin and Jigen disguised as police officers with Fujiko from Which of the Third Generation Will Win! Lupin with a masked man from Catch the Phony Lupin! Lupin getting arrested from One Chance for a Prison Break Lupin, Fujiko and Poon from Killer Sings the Blues Jigen and Goemon disguised as chefs while Lupin looks at a cat from The Emerald's Secret Zenigata happily arrests a hand while Lupin is watching on the roof from Let's Catch Lupin and Go to Europe Lupin in a red suit driving away with kites at the back from The All-Together Playing-Card Operation (and technically the Pilot Film) Lupin looking with binoculars at a bank note in front of some gold cogs from Hunt Down the Counterfeiter! *Fujiko's green motorbike was also pictured in the clip book. *Lupin draws Frederic Hautrette (or Frederik) as Frankenstein's Monster, Allan as Dracula and Pierre as humanesque cat. *Lupin's disguise is based on his appearance from The Coming of Goemon the Thirteenth. *In the English dub, Frederic has the same voice as Theodore Hannewald from Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King. *The ending plays Fire Treasure from The Castle of Cagliostro. Category:Part V episodes